


A sight that almost stops your heart

by heavenisalibrary



Series: We're the kids your momma warned you about [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenisalibrary/pseuds/heavenisalibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The school giving you the choice to wear a costume to class for Halloween was almost certainly not a seal of approval for -- for <em>this</em>. Honestly, it's like you go <em>looking</em> for trouble."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sight that almost stops your heart

**Author's Note:**

> More garbage than usual, really, you have been warned. Totally unfocused, lazily written PWP with really improbable happenings and totally inexplicable behavior on part of the characters, plus some indescribably poor dialogue to boot. Happy... Halloween? DEEP SIGH.

"The school giving you the choice to wear a costume to class for Halloween was almost certainly not a seal of approval for -- for  _this_. Honestly, it's like you go  _looking_ for trouble."

"Like you're one to talk," River said. "Besides, you know me. I  _do_ go looking for trouble. Especially if I can share it with you."

John scrubbed a hand over his face, peering at River from between his splayed fingers where she stood in the parking lot. She'd insisted she didn't need a ride that morning, and he hadn't remotely considered that it was because he never would've let her come to school dressed like this -- although, knowing River, he should've done. He'd come dressed like a Professor, mostly as an in-joke with River; he didn't look much different than normal, just added some nice trousers and glasses and placed a few pens in his blazer pocket. River, however, had gone to the nines -- as always.

She was some kind of cat. House cat, panther, jaguar, whatever -- he really only knew she was a cat because of the ears nestled in her curls and the tail she was spinning around in one hand, the other resting on her cocked hip. Instead of a costume, she'd opted for some sort of lycra bodysuit apparatus that looked more painted on than anything else, and he was thankful at least that it showed almost no skin, although he was less thankful that the top was more or less a corset that displayed her décolletage  _brilliantly —_ she looked incredible, really, and his mouth might have actually watered upon seeing her, but she was about to walk into  _school_ in that get-up. Other people would see her. He sighed, wondering if she'd notice if he followed her around and shielded her from view with a very large book, or something.

"River," he pleaded, " _please_ put a jumper on. Or twenty."

"Come now, sweetie," she said, "you don't like my outfit?"

"I  _love_ your outfit," he said, stepping toward her before he could stop himself and reaching for her, placing his hands on her hips. "But it's just... I don't want -- it's only that..."

"Don't injure yourself," River said, "you don't want anyone else to see it."

"Exactly!"

"Well, that's too bad," River said. "I can dress any way I like, honey, and I hate to break it to you, but the way I dress is not  _always_ for you."

"Then who's it for!?"

River shoved him back from her with a roll of her eyes, and he winced, taking a moment to be thankful that she hadn't slapped him for being a dunce.

"For  _me_ ," River said, "don't be daft. I wear things I like."

"Corsets and lycra catsuits are high up on your list, then?"

River smirked. "Yes," she said, stepping back toward him to press a kiss to his cheek, "right below fake ears, tails, and  _not_  wearing pants."

John groaned.

"I  _hate_ you," he said.

"You don't!" she said, and then sashayed away from him into the school. He watched her go, resisting the urge to let her swaying hips in that skin-tight costume cheer him up, although it was hard to resist.

The day was, not unexpectedly, torture. River tended to flirt and flounce for her own entertainment at the worst of times, but when she had the majority of the school salivating after her as she did today, she was ten times as bad. John managed to convince a few unwitting students that he actually was a professor, and he assigned them all detention for openly ogling River as she walked down the hallway. She seemed to especially delight in causing their -- according to other students -- hunky history teacher's jaw to drop when she bent over to pick something up off the floor, winking at him thereafter, and during a class presentation she leaned her torso over the podium so that she was nearly spilling out of her top which made it the best and worst class he'd ever had to sit through. The stack of telephone numbers students passed to River throughout the day was increasingly thick, and John was equal parts steamed and  _steamed_ by the time he finally got a moment to talk to his  _ridiculous_ girlfriend. _  
_

He leaned back against the lockers, crossing his arms over his chest as she finally approached him. She stepped right into his personal space, reaching up to straighten his bowtie.

"Having a good Halloween?"

"Yes, brilliant," John said, "everyone in school is giving my girlfriend their phone number and I'm pretty sure I've seen your picture on a dozen people's phones as their backgrounds today."

"A dozen?" River said, pouting a bit as she slid a finger down to click her nail over the buttons of his shirt. "I posed for more than that, certainly."

John sighed. "As I said — brilliant."

"Don't be cross," River said, looking back up at John with that smirk that always made him feel a little warm. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "It doesn't suit you, Professor." 

"Are we flirting now?" John said, narrowing his eyes at her as she settled a bit closer to him, reaching up to brush his hair from his face. "Because, see, I thought we were having a row."

"Oh, honey," River said with a laugh, "haven't they always been one and the same? I think you look quite sexy, you know. Did I mention?"

"Definitely flirting, then," John said, letting his hands settle on her hips, perhaps against his better judgment. She smiled wider; too many teeth. It always meant there was a blow coming, but he  _always_ ignored it because he was  _thick_.

"Mm, quite sexy indeed," River said. "So keep that in mind when I tell you this."

"...tell me what?"

"I won the poll for best costume," she said, "so I win a prize."

"What kind of prize?" John said, trying to focus on her ominous words instead of the way she rested a hand against the side of his neck, her fingers just barely stroking over the short hair at the base of his head in that way that made him want to kick his leg out behind him like a poorly trained dog.

"Oh, you know," River said, suddenly speaking very rapidly, "a date with the bloke who won best costume. And I think yours is  _lovely_ sweetie, it's a shame you're always such a grouch or you certainly would've been in the running, but —"

" _River_!"

Before he could go off on a tear, River leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him, thoroughly enough that he didn't immediately remember his anger when she stepped back.

"So my date's at four, right after school ends — it's this silly thing they've set up in the library to save money and take pictures for the school paper, you know — so I'll see you after that?"

"But — but —  _River_ —"

"Oh, as if you haven't ended up accidentally on a date a time or twelve, be honest — off I go, then, see you later, darling." 

She sped off before he could say another word, and the last two periods of the day were by far the worst of his life. He quickly surmised that the reason River hadn't mentioned who her date was with was because it was with the star of the school football team who River had called 'dreamy' on more than one occasion — not that she wasn't allowed to think someone was good-looking, because that would be ridiculous, and it wasn't that he didn't trust River... but she was  _River_. All perfect curves and crazy curls and toe-curling smiles — it was impossibly  _not_ to fall in love with her, and she did tend to get a bit carried away with recreational flirting, and so the whole thing filled him with dread.  _Plus_ , she was still wearing that godforsaken costume. And now some other guy was going to get to stare at her in it for an untold amount of time and there was absolutely no way this was happening — not that he was possessive in the least — and the moment his final class ended, he hurried to intercept River before she made it into the library... which turned into him physically crashing into her as she entered the library in his eagerness to catch her.

"What are you doing, you clumsy idiot?" she said, reaching out to steady him as his arms went pinwheeling from side to side to keep himself from falling over.

"I just — I just — listen, River. You can wear whatever you want and do whatever you want and, honestly, I kind of like that you've got this incredible knack for making people fall in love with you, and yeah, I'm not one to talk on the front of inadvertent flirting but... but come  _on_ , a date?! Can we  just agree that this is perhaps a  _little_ excessive — even for you?"

River rolled her eyes, but her expression was soft, and he exhaled, relaxing slightly as she stepped toward him. She grabbed his hand in hers, backing him off to the side of the entrance, and pressed a kiss to his palm.

"I didn't  _ask_ for the date," River said, "and you have nothing to worry about, John."

"I'm not worried," he huffed.

She laughed. 

"I'm maybe a  _bit_ worried," he said.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and backed him further to the corner of the library and down a row of shelves so that they were hidden from view.

"River,  _what_ —"

"Stop overthinking everything," River said when he hit the back wall, blocked in on both sides by tall shelves. "It's just a bit of fun — all of it — the costume, the  _totally accidental and ridiculous_ date..."

"It's just sometimes I..."

"You what?"

"Sometimes I worry it's all a bit of fun," John said quickly. "To you, I mean."

"No," River said, looking down a bit and biting her lip, which tended to be her 'I'm being honest and it makes me uncomfortable' face. "Of course not." She reached up and drew two x's over his chest, one over his heart. "Always and completely."

"Okay," John said. "Good. Second question."

" _What_?"

"Second question — how did you not get written up for that?" he asked, gesturing over her body. "Or at the very least, how did no one force you into a jumper?"

"And cover up all this?" River said with a wink. "As if."

"You're impossible," John said.

"But I'm all yours, sweetie," River said. 

It abruptly occurred to him just how secluded they were -- there were few enough students in the library during normal hours, let alone after the school day ended, and he realized she'd backed him down here on purpose when he looked back down at her and she was staring at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Oh," he said, "right. Sorry."

He kissed her, and she laughed into his mouth, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body fully into his. He tangled one hand in her hair, and pressed the other into the small of her back, delighting in the silk-smooth feel of her catsuit and the way it hid absolutely nothing — it was like she was bare under his palms, and he slide his hand down her back and over her ass, pulling her to him as she deepened the kiss, her mouth hot and wide against his. She moaned into him, the sound throaty and delicious, barely stifled by his own mouth, but he couldn't tear himself away. Not separating from her an inch, he grabbed hold of her hips and slowly walked her so that she was backed into the bookcase, pressing her firmly to it as they continued to kiss.

She hiked a leg around his hip, grinding herself against him, and when they connected just right, the sound she made was the sort that made him weak at the knees — he pulled away from her though, suddenly conscious of being in public, clapping a hand over her mouth as she laughed, muffled, behind it.

It didn't stop her moving, though, and though he kept his hand over her mouth and tried to look reproachful, no one possessed control over their body the way River did, and when used against him, she was impossible to resist. He dropped his head to her shoulder, biting down on the exposed skin at the base of her neck to muffle his moan as she continued to roll her hips against his, his hand dropping from her mouth so that he could reach it between her legs, clumsily, fumbling between their bodies until he found the spot that made her breathing hitch.

"More," she whined, and his hand scrambled between them briefly as he dragged his teeth gently over her throat as she through her head back.

"I can't," John said, "this bloody catsuit, there's no way in!"

"Of course there is," River said, "don't be ridiculous. You just have to start at the top." She reached between them, slipping her hand beneath his trousers and the waistband of his pants, her hand working him over in a way that kept him from immediately registering her words.

"We're in public!"

"And yet," River said, "my hand is still down your trousers."

" _River_ ," he said, "that's one thing and you know I — I — I don't necessarily  _mind_ a bit of — you know — in, in, in public but you can't take that catsuit off!"

"What if —"

"No!"

"But —"

" _No!"_

"But  _sweetie_ ," River said, and she had that voice — that voice that generally convinced him of anything — but he knew in this case that she was  _completely_ mad, and so he stopped her with a kiss, which given the nature of their argument wasn't exactly the best protocol, because suddenly one hand was buried in that magical hair again, the other grabbing her ass to hold her to him as she moved against him, her hand working him up further and further, her breathing taking on a jagged edge and hitching a bit at the end. She broke away from his mouth to gasp, and he shifted slightly to the side so that she could press herself against her leg, her free hand digging into him a bit too tightly — another roll of her hips and she gasped a bit louder, and he could feel in the tremble of her thighs that she was close — she got off on this sort of fast, dirty publicness that he pretend to hate, but  _oh_ , he  _very_ didn't — and he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, and when she gasped, he pressed another, open-mouthed, sucking on her skin and feeling her pulse jump beneath his tongue as he pressed his hand between her legs, fumbling against the lycra and pressing against her  _hard_ , thinking about how she'd said she wasn't wearing pants. He felt her heart careening against her chest, her hand losing grip on him and he rubbed his hand harder, pressing his fingers up into her as best he could with the suit in the way and her whole body gave a jolt, shaking the bookcase behind her. 

He started to worry that he'd leave a mark, but then remembered her date and decided he was okay with that as he kissed his way down her throat, crouching over the top of her breasts where they spilled out of the corset and setting to work leaving a few vibrant red marks against her ski, and when he nipped at her skin and rocked his whole body against her, pressing his hand higher, the book shelf shook again and he felt her whole body go tense as she snapped — he straightened to watch her face as she came, biting hard on her lip, eyelids fluttering as she met his gaze, chest heaving. She kissed him softly as she let her leg fall back to the floor, leaning against him to steady herself as she swayed on her feet.

"That was well worth the costume," River said, "now, what about you, Professor?"

She reached down to undo the button on his trousers, but he stopped her, kissing her nose.

"You have a date," John said. 

"You're kidding, yeah? Even if you want to wait 'til later, I need a few minutes to catch my breath, not to mention the loads of concealer I need to apply because you've done a number on my —"

"Trick or treat?"

" _Sorry_?"

"Trick it is — hello!?" shouted John, stepping back from her as she gaped at him.

"...yes?" said the voice of River's date.

"River's over here! Ready for your date! Come and get her!"

River's jaw dropped even lower as John stepped away from her with a grin. He pointed to the red marks blossoming on her skin, one of which definitely looked like teeth marks.

"Red is certainly your color," John said.

River stepped toward him, but he could tell her legs were shaking a bit because she reached back to grab the bookshelf behind her rather than stepping closer to slap him.

"Enjoy your date, dear."

"Point made, sweetie," River said through gritted teeth as her 'date' rounded the corner. John waved to her, moving to walk past her date, although he stopped, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Careful, mate," John said in a stage-whisper, "looks like she's got some sort of rash. Best stay clear."

"I  _hate_ you," River said behind him.

"You don't," he said.


End file.
